All He Ever Wanted
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Galavant has a nice quiet day with his family and realizes he has everything he's ever wanted. Set after the Season 2 finale. *Contains slight spoilers* Characters: Isabella and Galavant as a couple, and a few OCs. A cute, fluffy one-shot awaits you!


**All He Ever Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine. The rest belong to ABC.**

Today couldn't be more perfect, at least in Galavant's mind. He drowsily wakes up to the sun shining in through the window and the soft cry of birds in the distance. Galavant runs one hand through his dark brown hair before glancing over to his right. Isabella remains asleep beside him, snores exiting her mouth every now and again. Galavant softly chuckles at his wife of five years, moving one strand of her black hair off her face. The Prince of Valencia presses a kiss to her forehead before softly pulling Isabella into his arms. A quiet morning has been all too rare in their quarters these past five years, as the royal couple's duties as Prince and Princess of Valencia require Galavant and Isabella to rise before the sun comes up. In addition, there is one other matter that has kept Isabella and Gal up at odd hours during the night: their children.

Soft footsteps echo on the hardwood floor of the cottage by the sea. Galavant's green eyes look up to see his second-oldest child holding her teddy bear in one hand.

"What's the matter, Maria, my love?" Galavant asks his two-and-a-half year old daughter.

"Scary dream," Maria responds, her green eyes filled with fear.

"Oh, Maria. Why don't you come up on the bed with Papa, eh?" Galavant softly whispers, sitting up and holding his arms out for his daughter.

Maria instantly runs over to her father, gripping his shirt with her small hands, her teddy bear falling to the floor. Gal hoists Maria into his lap, holding his daughter in his strong arms. Their green eyes lock on one another while Galavant places one hand under Maria's chin.

"Now, love, tell me what was so bad."

Maria buries her face in her Papa's shirt before she is able to answer.

"Mean lady, Papa," she cries, tears dripping onto Galavant's shirt.

"Do you mean Madalena?" Galavant inquires, thinking of the evil queen he thought he once loved.

His daughter just nods her head, unable to speak of the scary woman she saw try to hurt her Mama and Papa one day.

"Maria, look at me," the famous knight softly remarks, rubbing circles on the two-year-old's back.

Maria does as she's told, looking up at Galavant with wide eyes.

"Remember what Papa told you? Uncle Richard and Uncle Gareth helped me to make sure Madalena could never try to hurt you or your brother and sister again," he assures, pressing a kiss to the child's black hair.

Maria wipes her tears, happy her Papa helped her through her nightmare.

"Papa," she whispers, resting her small head against Galavant's muscular chest.

"Yes, Maria?" Galavant inquires, further embracing his little princess.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my princess."

With this now said, Galavant begins to lie down in the bed, bringing Maria down with him. The two-year-old slips off of her father's chest and snuggles by his side, content to be beside him.

"Do you want to snuggle with me and Mama until she wakes up?" Galavant quietly asks, looking over Maria to see Isabella still sleeping soundly with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Papa," Maria sleepily says, her green eyes already closed as she uses her father's arm as a pillow.

"Okay, Maria. Sweet dreams, my little love," Galavant grins, pressing one kiss on his daughter's head.

The father and daughter duo fall asleep not long after this, happy to spend the quiet morning together.

Not too long after this, the foot of the bed dips down as someone else slowly crawls into the space between Maria and Isabella. This movement makes both Isabella and Galavant open their eyes.

"Good morning, Isabella," Galavant smiles, trying to move to press a kiss to Isabella's lips.

"Morning, Galavant," Isabella replies doing her best to lean over their two oldest children.

Their son, Galavant Jr., closes his brown eyes when his parents begin to look at him. A smiles makes its way onto the young prince's face as he believes he is tricking his Mama and Papa.

"Buddy, we know you're awake," Galavant laughs at his son, reaching over and starting to tickle the four-year-old boy.

"Papa, no!" Galavant Jr. says in a pleading tone, trying to escape his father's grasp.

"Oh, yes. I think this has been long overdue, Galavant Jr.," the famed knight and dragon slayer smirks at his namesake.

"What did he do now?" Isabella laughs, scooping Maria into her arms where her daughter won't be caught in the middle of the tickle fight.

"Someone thought that helping Uncle Sid fill my armor with honey was funny," Galavant relays to his wife.

"Gary Galavant Jr., did you do that to Papa's armor?" Isabella asks in a slightly stern tone, using her son's full name to make him tell the truth.

"Yes, Mama," Galavant Jr. responds in a quiet voice. "Uncle Sid made me do it!" he insists.

"Oh, I see. Well, I think I'll have to have a discussion with Uncle Sid," Isabella smiles, ruffling her son's dark brown hair with one hand.

He truly looks like Galavant in every way, with the exception of inheriting Isabella's dark brown eyes. Already, Galavant Jr. wants to follow his father around to learn how to be a great hero.

A piercing cry splits the calm air, causing Galavant to immediately jump to his feet, stopping the tickle fight.

"I'll get her," he remarks when Isabella starts to stand up.

With that, Galavant rushes into the nursery that is right beside his and Isabella's bedroom. He walks over to the dark wooden crib, a smile on his face.

"Hello, little one. Come to me," Galavant coos, reaching in the crib and picking up his youngest daughter.

The baby's face is red from crying, but she stops mid-wail when she is safe in her Papa's arms.

She looks up at her father with her brown eyes, soothed by his kind face and steady heartbeat. Galavant cradles his youngest child gently in his arms, softly rocking back and forth on his heels.

"There we are, Gabriela. You're okay. Papa's got you," Galavant whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriela's small patch of black hair.

The two-month-old princess looks like a mini Isabella, though she has Galavant's facial features. She steals her Papa's heart every time Galavant looks at her.

"Come, let's take you to Mama now," Gal tells the baby before walking out of the nursery and into the master bedroom.

When Isabella sees Galavant with Gabriela in his arms, she is instantly reminded of one of the reasons why she married him. His kindness and devotion towards her and their children never ceases to amaze Isabella. Galavant, the famed knight of seven realms, has been known for his bravery and strength in battle, but few are privileged to know his soft side that comes out around his family. Gal now comes and sits on the side of the bed, moving Gabriela to where she is lying on her back in his lap.

"Someone just wants to be with Papa," he smiles at Isabella, teasing her slightly.

"She probably needs to be changed, Galavant," Isabella remarks bluntly, moving closer to her husband and youngest child.

Galavant moves Gabriela closer to his face and slowly scrunches up his nose upon getting too close to the baby's bottom.

"Yep. You're right," he comments before handing the baby to Isabella. "Here you go. It's your turn to change her," Galavant tells his wife.

"Galavant, I feed her throughout the night and changed her before bed last night," Isabella explains, cuddling her daughter while talking.

"Yeah, well, I changed her all day yesterday _and_ gave her a bath before bed," Galavant smirks, as if challenging Isabella to see who did more for Gabriela yesterday.

"You're lucky I love you and our children, Galavant," Izzy mumbles, taking a new diaper out of their bedside table.

"I know I am."

"Papa, can we go make breakfast now?" Galavant Jr. asks, bouncing up and down happily on the bed.

"Please? Can we?" Maria joins in, her green eyes widening in hope.

Plus, she knows her father cannot resist her eyes even if he tries. Such are the perks of having her father's eye color.

"Of course, my love," Galavant responds, picking Maria up in his arms and helping his son get off of the bed.

He takes Galavant Jr's. hand in his own, leading his son down the hall to the kitchen. One of the perks of living in a cottage by the sea is that the royal family of five can make breakfast on their own every day, not having to wait on a chef. In addition, the opportunity to make breakfast as a family creates many memories that will live in the mind of Galavant, Isabella, and their children for years. Galavant will never be able to forget the day that Isabella covered him in flour when they made pancakes for Galavant Jr.'s second birthday two years ago.

"This morning we can make eggs and bacon," Galavant reveals to his only son and oldest daughter, making both children cheer in delight.

Later on in the day, Galavant, Isabella, and their three children go down to the beach right next to their cottage. Maria runs nearly the entire way from the house to the sand, stopping only a brief moment to toss her shoes into the sand near Isabella's feet. Both parents laugh at this, seeing Maria's enthusiasm at coming to the beach. Galavant's shirt soon joins Maria's and Galavant Jr.'s shoes in a pile near Isabella. The proud father takes Maria and Galavant Jr. down to the water's edge, smiling at their delighted squeals when the water laps at their small toes.

"It tickles, doesn't it?" Gal remarks, wading a little more into the water, taking Maria and Galavant Jr. with him.

"Can we play now?" Galavant Junior excitedly asks his father without any delay.

"No, I want to look for shells!" Maria argues with her older brother, poking her top lip out like she's seen her mother do when Isabella wants something from Galavant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses, you two. We can do both activities before we have to go back home," Galavant assures, chuckling a bit at his children's squabbling.

"Okay, Papa," Maria smiles, glad that she got her way.

"All right," Galavant Jr. agrees.

"Good. Now, let's start looking for Maria's sea shells."

Isabella, meanwhile, is sitting on a blanket with Gabriela, helping her young daughter build sandcastles.

"See, Gabriela? Now Mama can add a flag to the top of the castle. Here, you can help me. We'll put it right here," Isabella softly says, taking Gabriela's small hand in her own and placing the flag made of a piece of wood and a pink sea shell.

Gabriela's response comes out as a happy gurgle as she turns her small head to watch her father, brother, and sister playing in the sea.

"Would you like to go play in the water with Papa?"

Another gurgle as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, my princess."

Isabella and Gabriela join the other three members of their family in the water. Galavant soon takes Gabriela out of his wife's arm, spinning the two-month-old baby around in the air, a smile on his face. Izzy, meanwhile, watches Maria and Galavant Jr. as the two siblings cautiously explore the beach and the surrounding water.

"Come on, Maria. I'll show you all the best spots to find crabs. Papa taught me before you were born," Galavant Jr. smiles, taking his sister's hand and leading her towards the soft sand nearest the sparkling sea.

It makes Isabella's heart soar to see her oldest children bonding this way. Maria is not a stereotype princess; she's willing to do anything her father and brother are doing. Isabella switches her attention to watch Galavant and Gabriela. Her husband dips their daughter bare toes into the water, making the young princess squeal excitedly.

Night arrives several hours later after dinner and all of the children's baths. Galavant is charged with tucking in Maria and Galavant Jr. while making sure that the children _actually_ go to sleep. Gal can't keep count of how many times his son has pretended to be sleeping when either of his parents exit the room, only to find the young boy in their bed not even an hour later. So, tonight, Galavant is going to do whatever it takes to make sure both Maria _and_ Galavant Jr. go to sleep in their own beds in their own rooms.

"And the dragon was slayed by the brave hero Galavant, never to terrorize the village again," Galavant finishes one of his many tales of his heroic quests.

He's been through four of his most famous stories tonight alone, yet both the children still show no signs of tiring.

"Good story, Papa," Maria yawns, her head resting on her pillow.

"Yeah, Papa. I loved the ending!" Galavant Jr. excitedly says, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Yes, I love that story, too. Now, aren't you two just a little bit tired?" Gal suggests, hoping his son and daughter get the hint.

"A little," Maria gives in, her green eyes beginning to close as she listens to her father's soothing voice.

"Okay, what will it take for me to get you two to go to sleep?"

"Sing us the song, Papa," Galavant Jr. whispers, his dark brown eyes sparkling mischievously while he looks at his father.

"Again? Son, I just sang that to you last night," Galavant remarks with a sigh, sitting down on his son's bed.

"It's the only thing that will make us go to sleep," Maria adds in, giving her Papa an innocent look.

"If I sing you the song, will you go to sleep?" Galavant inquires, hoping that this trick will work.

"Promise," Maria and Galavant Jr. respond together, looking at their father with pleading looks.

"Okay, you win," Galavant sighs, not believing that he has to sing the song _yet again._

The children ask for the song almost every single night. It makes Galavant happy his children are so interested in his past, but having to repeat his same exploit over and over is getting a little tiring. Oh, well, it's best to get it over with in Galavant's mind.

"Way back in days of old, there was a legend told," Galavant quickly sings, wanting to hurry and go to bed himself.

It's been a long day, after all.

"Come on, Papa," Maria softly says, looking at her dad with disappointed eyes.

"Sing it for real," Galavant Jr. tells his father with a small frown on his face.

"About a hero known as Galavant! Square jaw and perfect hair….." Galavant starts off once again, this time in his normal singing voice.

Eventually, Maria and Galavant Jr. are both asleep, much to Gal's relief. He walks out the door of their bedroom, softly pulling the door shut behind him. Galavant then heads into Gabriela's nursery to press a kiss to the baby's head before going in his and Isabella's bedroom. Galavant throws his boots haphazardly on the floor, just wanting to curl up in the bed beside Isabella where he won't be so bitter in the morning during Royal Court. Gal slides into bed, gently taking Isabella into his arms. He presses a kiss to her lips, which she returns almost instantly.

"I think the kids had fun today," Isabella whispers to her husband.

"Yeah, I think they did. I'm glad I talked you out of having seven kids, Izzy," Galavant smiles, running his hands over Isabella's knuckles.

"And why is that, Gal?" she questions, as she knows that Galavant loves their children to no end.

"I don't think I'd have the energy to put seven energetic kids to bed," Gal laughs, resting his head on his pillow.

"That's true. It's hard enough putting the three of them to sleep," Isabella agrees.

A yawn exits her mouth not long after this before she rests her head on Galavant's chest, her hand sitting on Gal's arm.

"Besides, I already have all that I ever wanted," Galavant smiles. "You, Galavant Jr., Maria, and Gabriela are the most beautiful treasures in the whole world. The four of you are all I'll ever need. I love you, Isabella," he admits, a slight pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Aw, Galavant. I love you, too," Isabella grins, looking up at him. "You and the children are all I need, too," she agrees, pressing one last kiss to his lips before snuggling into his side.

Within three minutes, both Galavant and Isabella are sleeping soundly beside one another, content that their happy ending came true five years ago when they got married.

 **Author's Note: And there it is, my first Galavant fanfiction! Season 2 was awesome; it may have even been better than Season 1! I held out for Tad Cooper to become a dragon the entire season. Glad I was right! Then the wedding between Galavant and Isabella was just so perfect and sweet; I loved the abrupt proposal and wedding. The growing friendship between Richard and Gal was great, too. Oh, and I loved the Princess Bride reference Sid made about being "mostly dead". :) Okay, so I'm thinking of writing more Galavant stories, because this fandom is so small for such an awesome show. So, if you liked this, make sure to keep a watch on my profile page. Hope to hear what you guys and girls thought in a review!**


End file.
